pretty_cure_flowerversefandomcom-20200215-history
Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure
Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure is a Pretty Cure fanseries by veroniquemagique, and is the first story presented in the Flowerverse, but the third chronologically. It is themed on the four seasons and nature. It can be read on FF.net and ao3. Plot Mother Nature is the guardian of the Earth, who watches over our world and keeps it in balance by protecting the magical Temporal Orb. Throughout time there have been threats to the peace that she maintains, yet they have always been quelled by young people from the Earth below, who rise as the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, when necessary. Alas, the Temporal Orb has been shattered at the hands of a foul woman, The Baroness, from her desire to turn the beautiful Earth into barren wasteland, and Mother Nature has become but a statue as a result. Now, as the need arises once more, four teens wield the powers of the four seasons to stop this evil yet again Characters Pretty Cure *[[Cure Tulip|'Lily Gardenia']] is an enthusiastic young girl with a love for nature. She is in 12th grade at Concordia high school, and dreams of being a biologist in her future. Lily is an only child living with her mother Poppy Gardenia. She started (and originally is the only member of) Concordia’s garden club, and loves volunteering around her school. Her alter ego is Cure Tulip. *[[Cure Cloud|'Rita Hanish']] is outwardly your typical jock - they loves any and all sports, but a softer heart lies underneath. This Concordia high school 12th grader’s heart lies with animals, and they dream of running a pet store one day. Rita lives with their dad, Mike, stepmother, Amelia, and their two younger stepbrothers, Josh and Cody. Their alter ego is Cure Cloud. *[[Cure Pumpkin|'Isis Cromwell']] is your girl if you need to know anything about the supernatural. Fascinated with everything spooky and dark, the only time you’ll catch this 12th grader roaming the halls of Concordia high school not wearing black is when a darker colour is invented. Isis lives with her equally bizarre grandmother, Agatha, and aspires to be a fiction novelist. Her alter ego is Cure Pumpkin. *[[Cure Snowy|'Marya Samara']]' '''is the sweetest girl you'd ever meet. A nurturing, caring young lady who dreams of being a great pianist, Marya is in 12th grade at Concordia high school. She lives with her mother, Saadia, her father, Aariz, and her two sisters, Ameenah and Nadeen. Her alter ego is '''Cure Snowy'. Fairies *[[Flora|'Flora']]' '''is Lily's fairy partner, and the fairy of Spring. She is a naïve and emotional pink rabbit who cares a lot about the well-being of others, especially her friends. *[[Nimbus|'Nimbus']]' is Rita's fairy partner, and the fairy of Summer. He is a tough and feisty little blue bird who will do anything for his friends, but doesn't like it when you point out his soft side. *[[Jack|'''Jack]]' '''is Isis' fairy partner, and the fairy of Autumn. He is a cool and laidback black cat who prefers to live life in the moment and without much worry. For such a chill guy, he is surprisingly easy to startle. *[[Tundra|'Tundra']]' is Marya's fairy partner, and the fairy of Winter. She is a boisterous and loud little blue bear who is constantly striving to be the best she can. This little bear can and will turn pretty much anything into a competition. Especially with Nimbus. Villains *[[The Baroness|'''The Baroness]]' '''is the main antagonist, an egotistical, vain and selfish young woman whose motives are shrouded in mystery. She seemingly has no sympathy for humans, or any other life on Earth, and enjoys causing havoc. She was the one that shattered the Temporal Orb in order to steal its power, and she has a very adversarial relationship with Mother Nature. *[[Nihil|'Nihil']]' is one of The Baroness' henchpeople. She is indifferent to the life she disturbs, as she sees it as just doing her job and fears punishment for not fulfilling orders than she does for the well-being of her victims. That being said, she prefers to let the others do the dirty work if she can. *[[Null|'''Null]]' '''is another of The Baroness' henchpeople. He is an enormous jerk who loves not only messing with humans, but also picks on his own co-henchpeople. He loves to see things explode, and the bigger the hole it leaves the better in his eyes. *[[Nix|'Nix']]' is The Baroness' last henchperson. They are a small cold-hearted person with a child-like temperament. Since they cannot see, they frequently employ their sense of sound and touch in their attacks. *[[Remnants|'''Remnants]]' '''are the monster-of-the-week enemies that all four villains can summon with a shard of the Temporal Orb. They can be created from an inanimate object, a living creature and even just pure evil magic. Others *[[Mother Nature|'Mother Nature']]' is the kind and gentle, yet wise and powerful guardian of the Earth who watches over and makes sure everything is in harmony and balance. She held the Temporal Orb in her possession, carefully protecting it, until The Baroness shattered it. Now she rests in her palace in the sky, frozen as a statue. *[[Cure Buttercup|'''Poppy Gardenia]]' '''is Lily's mother. She works at the local library and always encourages her daughter to be a high achiever not just in school, but in life in general. She is a terrible cook, but Lily doesn't ever say anything about it. *[[Mike Hanish|'Mike']]' and Amelia Hanish are Rita's father and step-mother. Mike is an infantry soldier who is often deployed overseas, and Amelia is a nurse who tries her hardest to make all of Rita's sports games. *[[Josh Mason| Josh']]' and Cody Mason are Rita's younger step-brothers, 10 and 8. They are both high-energy athletes like their older sibling. Rita is often left the duty of babysitting them. *[[Agatha Cromwell|'''Agatha Cromwell]]' '''Isis' eccentric grandmother. She is a faithful and devoted pagan witch, who holds a mysterious air to others, even her own granddaughter. She seems to be fully aware of Isis' magical duties, and is fully supportive of them as well. *[[Aariz Samara|'Aariz']]' and Saadia Samara' are Marya's parents, Pakistani-Canadian immigrants, as well as an educated team of lawyers. They are very strict and overprotective of their daughters, and are constantly striving to give them the best life they can. *[[Nadeen Samara|'Nadeen']]' and Ameenah Samara' are Marya's older sisters, 21 and 24. Both university students, Ameenah studying engineering and Nadeen studying religion. Along with Marya, the Samara sisters are very talented musicians as well, with Nadeen playing flute and Ameenah playing the cello. Items *'Temporal Orb' is a precious artifact that was under the protection of Mother Nature, until The Baroness shattered it to pieces. It held the power to maintain a balance between the different seasons, and was also tied to Mother Nature's spirit. Its shattered pieces are now scattered across the Earth, in Mother Nature's last actions before being frozen into a statue by its being broken. The pieces can be and are being used to create Remnant monsters by The Baroness and her lackies. *'iCrystals' are the team's transformation items, which look like and can function like cellphones, but also allow them to transform into Pretty Cure. There is an "app" on the phones that must be opened and swiped, before calling out "Pretty Cure Renaissance de Joie!" to transform. Locations *'Concordia, NB''' is the fictional town in which the story is set. Most of the Temporal Orb shards seem to have coincidentally relocated to this town and the surrounding area. Strange. *'Concordia High School' is the high school that the four Pretty Cure attend. They are all in grade 12 at Concordia, and will be graduating soon. Concordia has many clubs and teams and activities available for its students. *'Mother Nature's Palace' is a floating palace in the sky high above Earth where Mother Nature and all her fairy guardians live and watch over the Earth. It is also where Mother Nature currently rests as a statue.